


Poison Paradise

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Explosions, Gangs, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rimming, Sexual Content, Stabbing, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan Criminal AU. After a hard day Phil decides to surprise Dan in the best way possible. But will all end well? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I'd like to thank Elliott for helping me be so dramatic and Emily and Anna for volunteering to be in this fic. Enjoy!

The crescent moon hung high in the cold winters sky as Phil paced anxiously around his and Dan's flat. It'd been an two hours now and Phil's mind was beginning to race. "Where is he?" fretted Phil writhing his hand frantically. Suddenly his phone buzzed in the pocket of his hoodie and the familiar name " Babe ❤️" flickered onto the screen.  
" Dan where are you? Is it done?" asked Phil his voice nothing but a low whisper.  
" It's done. He'll no longer be an issue. No witnesses' Dan huffed breathlessly.  
"Thank gosh your safe. Now come on back to the flat. I miss you" purred Phil putting emphasis on the end.  
" I miss you too. I'm on my way" replied Dan as he hung up, his voice a rough and sensual growl. Phil locked his phone walked over towards his giant computer monitor. He placed his phone into the dock, the screen completely going black expect for two spinning arrows. The map of London flashed onto the screen of Phil's computer a smirk creeping a across his face as small purple dot pinpointed Dan's location. He and Dan had a the perfect set up, Phil on the computer and Dan behind the trigger. Phil wasn't scared to kill he just wouldn't have been capable to get away fast enough with his leg in the state it was in. Only weeks before had be been shot down by police and at those time he was so glad he had Dan. They picked off anybody who threatened their supremacy over the city but sometimes just to prove a point. But they were more than just partners in crime , they were lovers. They faced life in hand in hand , whatever changed their love never did. Phil pondered over this as he altered the channel of his headset, if police noticed anything he's be the first to hear about it. Suddenly it crackled into life the sound sending a nervous shiver down Phil's spine.  
" We've got a code 215 Carjacking on New City Road. Suspect north bond. Blue Honda Civic Keep an eye out" crackled the voice. Shit that's Dan. Phil scrambled for his phone, thankful for his upgraded speed dial as he pelted the screen. The tone rung out for a one dial before Dan answered.  
" Dan you've got plod on your tail. Be careful." warned Phil as he stared intensely at the monitor.  
" Don't think I already know that" grunted Dan as two sirens blared in the background.  
" Oh ok don't panic just do exactly as I say" instructed Phil his voice laced with anticipation. "Ok just turn left like now and step on it" Dan did what Phil said ,throwing the tiny car around the corner of Baker Street. Suddenly from behind him there was a screeching of brakes and crash as the two patrol cars collided with ballades that had appeared from the road.  
" What the fuck? Did you do that?" shouted Dan he glanced over his shoulder.  
" Fancy huh? Been working on that for a while" smirked Phil proudly.  
" Nice. Going now. I'll be back soon" replied Dan before hanging up.  
Ah my poor Danny thought Phil as he got up from his chair. He deserves a surprise. Then an idea suddenly struck Phil. He scampered into his room over to his chest of drawers, reaching deep into the back of his top draw. Eventually he found what he was looking for, his thong, suspenders and stockings. Dan had bought them for him for his birthday and he'd them for Dan's birthday. He smirked at the memory of Dan's birthday as walked over to the bed so he could rid himself of his trousers. He had them on in perfect timing the front door creaked open.  
" Hey Phil I'm back. Sorry it took me so long I ended up having to ditch the car in an alley and walk. I have never been so thankful for a black coat" Dan called into the flat. He was surprised when he didn't hear a response. He checked around the flat, perhaps he'd gone shopping. No they'd only just been yesterday. As Dan began to panic he noticed the door to his room was slightly a jar. He stepped hastily towards the door, reaching into the pocket of his coat for his pistol. He burst through the door only to find it being slammed behind him.  
" Welcome back babe" cooed Phil lowering Dan's gun from in front of his face and slinking his arms around Dan's neck. Dan was taken back from what was happening before him, he did not reply his mind focused on the man that stood before him. Phil looked amazing, his toned legs emphasised by the long black stocking and the red pointy toed heels that made him tower over Dan. Just as Dan was about to sputter out a reply he followed he lips clashing together with Phil's in a frenzy of un-bottled emotions. Grabbing both of of Dan's shoulders Phil pinned him against the the side of the bed ,before bringing his foot up and kicking Dan gently sending his crashing down onto the bed. Phil pounced on him, attacking Dan's neck with fevered kisses.  
" God I love you Phil" breathed Dan his eyes hooded and darkening with lust.  
" I love you too" mumbled Phil his head still buried in Dan's neck. His stared down at Dan's tall and blood covered form below him, his lips curling into a sexy smirk before ripping Dan's coat and shirt of him the buttons splintering across the room. As latched onto Dan's right nipple he released a low moan then gasped ,as he felt Phil's hot full wet lips suckling the first hardened nub before taking in the other, Dan reaching down and entangling his fingers in Phil's ebony hair. Phil trailed down the Dan's velvety torso littering it with tiny purple bruises until he reached the band of Dan's soft satin bowers where he took the the elastic between his teeth and tugged releasing Dan's hardening length from its confinement. Phil licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes darkening with lust. His hands grasped the base of Dan's length while he licked the head teasing him before closing his lips around it. Dan moaned and raised himself so he could watch his lover and partner in crime His hands grasped the base of Dan's length while he licked the head teasing him before closing his lips around it. Dan moaned and raised himself so he could watch his lover and partner in crime at work. Phil took Dan like it was nothing as he was able to take the entirety of his length without problem as continued to run his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock Dan's hips bucking upwards making Phil chock and glare up at him.  
" Shit sorry" said Dan as reaching down so he could run his fingers through his luscious dark hair ,as Phil continued to suck and lick at him.But he could tell that he was getting close so he pulled off with a satisfying pop causing Dan to make a loud disgruntled grunt. Just as Dan was about to complain about him stopping Phil flung himself of the bed landing in a sprawled pile before disappearing into his room.  
" Whe where are you going?" called Dan as his mind wondered. 'What could he be up to?' thought Dan just as Phil slinked into the room like a lion hunting its prey. He threw a small tube and something Dan couldn't recognise onto the bed beside Dan. He walked past Dan stroking his hand up his soft ivory skin ,subtly grabbing that object Dan didn't recognise. Phil leant down ,taking Dan's ear between his teeth nibbling lightly on it making Dan reach up and pull Phil closer only to find his hands bound together above his head.  
" Oh don't worry Danny. You'll be just fine" purred Phil his voice deep and lustrous. That set Dan's nerves to ease as Phil leaped back onto the bed positioning himself between Dan's thighs , licking a stripe across Dan's hole. Dan shuddered and clenched at the contact. Phil the pressed one unprepared figure into Dan's heat as he licked around Dans hole. Dan was moaning and wheezing out slurs of Phil's name as Phil began licking deeper causing Dans back to arch off of the bed as he found Dans prostate and began licking in time with his pushes on the bundle of nerves.  
“Fuck daddy,” Dan moaned breathily. Phil shuddered at the word a cool shiver racing down his spine. He loved Dan's little kink nearly as much as Dan. This sent him digging deeper Dan's eyes roll to the back of his head and made him nearly scream in pleasure. Dan moans filled the room as he once again approached his release his cock dripping in pre-cum. But once again Dan was denied the pleasure as Phil raised up from between his legs, a gleeful smirk painted across his face causing yet another confusion and anger sound to escape Dan's mouth.  
" Daddy... Phil... Need... You ...Now!" exclaimed Dan his need for friction eradicating any ability to form sentences.  
"You know the saying good things come to those who wait". said Phil mischief lacing his every word.Yes I know the bloody saying Dan thought to himself as two large hands flipped him so he was on his, knees ass in the air. Before he had anytime to question he heard the cap of the lube click open as Phil lathered up his cock then proceed to place it just brushing his entrance. With little warning pushed in concentrating on not releasing straight away from the sheer heat and tightness. Dan gasped loudly in shock but quickly melted releasing a long shaky breath. The rhythm started slowly Phil sheathing all of his length before pulling back only leaving the tip inside, teasing Dan just enough to send him insane ,his hips desperately bucking back for more. Then Phil increased the speed sending Dan into a frenzy his fingers desperately searching for something to cling to as he thrusted himself back hard into  
Phil. The sounds of pants, moans and slapping skin filled the room as the rhythm became even faster and even harder. Phil slowed slightly and readjusted his angle which the sent him smashing into Dan's prostate causing to scream out Phil's name loud enough for the floors below to hear. He was sure that they would receive a noise complaint at that rate but couldn't care less about it as he continued to fuck his lover into the mattress. As there releases grew closer the rhythm picked up ,against the skin of there legs bright red from slapping so hard and their breathes becoming shorter and heavier.  
" Cum on face Phil" gasped Dan between ragged breaths and moans. Dan was always a bit of a cumslut and lived for feeling of Phil's cum on his face.  
" Beg for it" demanded Phil his voice a husky and gravelly growl.  
" Daddy please cum on my face, you’re so good daddy." he pleaded as Phil thrusts grew stronger, the sheer pleasure making him see stars. "You’re so hot daddy". Each of Dan's words were only edging Phil closer. Finally Phil pulled out , Dan flipping himself over as he did so.  
" Daddy" purred Dan. That was it, Phil came undone hitting Dans cheek and chin with his cum sending Dan into his release so sending it in hot streams across Phil's chest. Dan lapped it up as Phil fell down beside him.  
" That was totally worth nearly dying" chuckled Dan as he pulled Phil into spoon. Phil threw on his Pyjamas before shrinking into the little spoon Dan's embrace surrounding him in warmth. After only minutes only there light snores filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan awoke groggily the next day, his ass sore from the day before. He smiled at the thought of the day before as struggled to open his eye. He rolled over in an attempt to reach and cuddle up to his beloved only to find ,to his major discomfort, nothing but a cold empty space. In shock he bolted up right as the panic over his lover's location set in. Where could he be? thought Dan scrabbled out of bed. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers and stormed through the apartment.  
" Phil! Phil! Where are you?" called Dan his voice echoing slightly in the empty apartment. He looked over to the clock on wall seeing the time was only 5am.  
"Oh god, where are you Phil? Where?" shouted Dan. The neighbours probably thought he was mad. Meanwhile else where in the south of London Phil stirred into consciousness. His eyes were struggled to focus without his contacts or glasses. From what he could gather he was in a small dark room with one small light that sent shadows dancing across the walls. Suddenly the light flickered as the door creaked open and a figure waltzed in, it's face hidden by dark shadows.  
" Ahh your awake. Finally" said the figure as it strolled closer to him it's face coming into the light. It was a women with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that reminded Phil of Dan's. She was covered in tattoos the most noticeable a giant dragon up the side of her neck, who's tail wrapped around her neck like a choker.  
" Who are you? Where am I?" moaned Phil as he attempted to get up only to find his hands and feet bond to the chair.  
" Anistasia. And where you are doesn't concern you" she hissed as her eyes darkened. She strolled past him to a table and picked up a walkie talkie.  
" EJ get miss Emily. He's woken up" she commanded eyeing Phil down with furious eyes. Phil didn't even know this woman but yet she still terrified him. A few minutes deathly silence passed by before the door screeched open. Another women sashayed it and stood before Phil. She was huge her sleek form towering over above everyone in the room. Phil squinted up into her deep smokey blue eyes as she began to speak.  
" Good morning Mr Lester. Long time no see" she purred. Emily wore a long black dress that shimmered in the dull light . She terrified Phil more than Anastasia did. What you they want with me? thought Phil. Then he remembered. The guy Dan had killed worked for an opposing gang, The Rooks. This must be who they are. Emily bent down so she was only centimetres from Phil face.  
" Now look here pretty boy. Your gonna tell me everything about your little syndicate you've got going on or your precious boyfriends be strung on a tree! " she barked her long blonde hair aggravating Phil's nose.  
" Never!" growled Phil trying to sound as confident as he could. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let them touch him. Not on his dead body.  
" Maybe this will change your mind" she smirked as she grabbed a knife of the table. Crap thought Phil. She brought the knife down into Phil's thigh her eyes deep and fiery. At first there is nothing but shock. He dared not look down but his eyes were drawn to the huge handle sticking up out of his leg It. Soon a throbbing heat began around the wound which grew and grew until the pain begin overtook his senses and panic smashed into him like tsunami. The wound seared with the heat of 100 suns as the pain became unbearable and Phil let out a blood curdling scream as she turned the knife around wound and Phil's conscious slipped between his fingers the room fading to black. He woke up later to the feel of pulling on his hands. He jumped at he sensation, which gained a tiny giggle from whoever was a behind him.  
" Morning sleepy head" cooed the person. Dan! thought Phil. " Keep quiet. I'm getting you out". Phil shimmied his hands as Dan cut the ropes. His legs was a continues throbbing pain but he tried to ignore it. Eventually he was out his hands clenched trying to get some feeling back. He stood up only to find himself falling sideways luckily Dan stopped him before he crashed through the table.  
" Shit your not going to be able to walk are you? Crap" asked Dan as he scooped Phil into his arms. They shared a quick peck before Phil looked around him. Corpses littered the ground and the door hung of its hinges.  
" Somebody was busy" mocked Phil as he glanced at the blood covered floor.  
" Somebody had to get you out of here, didn't they?" he replied the sarcasm overflowing with every word. They began to make there way out of the door as the walkie talkie of one of the hench people squawked. Crap thought Phil. They'll be down here soon. Dan picked up his pace desperately looking for a quick exit. Finally they found a window, Phil peered out wondering how the hell he would get down. Suddenly Dan lowered him to the floor and elbowed the window shards of glass exploding in all directions. Dan picked up Phil and stooped down under the ragged teeth of the the window. Phil glanced down his stomach churning at the height spotting a skip below, only to find Dan holding him out over the drop.  
" Don't you dare!" barked Phil as clutched on for sheer life. But still Dan released him and he began to plummet. Time seems to slow down as he fell , in the seconds it took him to reach the ground he knew it was going to hurt. He hit the skip with a slap and and a smash his lungs not allowing him to breath for a few seconds after. Moments later Dan followed suit, swan diving into the bundle of bin bags with the elegance of the a sparrow.  
" I hate you" chuckled Phil as the adrenaline kicked in. Dan smirked at him as hoped out and helped Phil out. All of a sudden there was a racket behind them and gun shot. They both looked behind them to see one of Emily's thugs shooting at them and another had a radioing more goons. Dan broke its a sprint, which was extremely difficult with Phil clutching at him. Eventually they dived around a corner luckily finding a parked pick up truck. Dan placed Phil in back as he kicked the window once again shards exploded everywhere. As he got the door open a yell echoed from behind them and a hench women began sprinting towards them. They threw themselves them into the truck Dan grabbing the wheel and starting up the engine. With a screech of tires they were away, leaving 4 thick black strips in there wake. They burst out the gates of the warehouse and down into the hustle and bustle of the city.  
" What's the plan?" called Phil his voice barely audible over the engine. His leg seethed and he tried his best to ignore it but the bleeding continued in a thick stream. He grasped his hands around the wound tightly as he scored the truck for a bandage of some kind. Finally he decided on the seat belt cutting it free and tying it around his leg. It hurt like hell but it would have to do. Suddenly there were shots from behind them and as Dan peered back saw Anastasia and Miss Emily in hot pursuit, Miss Emily hanging out of the window, pistol in hand. They began to weave dangerously in and out of traffic, half blinded by glare of headlights, a new onslaught of bullet sized rain drops thundering onto the windshield, wipers frantically moving over the never ending sheet of water.  
" I drive! You shoot!" yelled Dan pointing frantically at the road and the pursuing car. Phil hesitated for a second before leaning out of the Weaving dangerously in and out of traffic, half blinded by glare of headlights, onslaught of bullet sized rain drops thundering onto the windshield, wipers frantically moving over the never ending sheet of water, blurring the streets Phil leaned out of the window, loading up Dan's handgun and firing the bullet, it passing centimetres from Miss Emily's ear. She returned fire, Phil hearing the fizz of the bullet at it brushed above his head. The pattern of fire continued through the backstreets of London, the rain beating Phil's head like a drum, until an idea struck. Phil shot the tires, the sudden decrease in speed and the frictionless road sent the Mercedes of Miss Emily and Anastasia couriering into a telegraph pole. Anastasia body jerked to the dashboard, her forehead colliding with the windscreen while Miss Emily's body tumbled out of the window. Dan and Phil shared a look for a second, a silent agreement to stop to check if they were actually dead. Dan pulled the truck up at the side of the road and he and Phil go out, PhiL clinging onto the side of the truck for support. Suddenly Miss Emily rose from the ground her arms trembling at she heaved up. She regained as much composer as she could before she began to speak.  
" You think you can kill me? Kill me? No man can kill me! You are but two little boys grasping at the same thought of all sins can be resolved with the pull of a deathly trigger. You two are nothing! Even if you stop me , you'll never stop the Rooks even if your foolish delusions say otherwise. We shall always emerge from the thought of destruction. And do you know why? Because we were born of a realisation. We are immortal with the ideals of realistic intentions. We don't need the world to change to make two petty children happy. We don't need it or want it to change. All I need. No…ALL WE NEED IS THE WORLD TO REMAIN AT THIS PINOCLE OF CHAOS. WITHOUT THESE murders, these gangs, the corruption of the world this city would burn to the ground! IT WILL BECOME ANARCHY AND CHAOS , A SEA OF MAD DISORGANISED TERROR. WE ARE THR SENTINELS THAT PROTECT THIS PLACE,THE PROTECTORS OF PEACE. This city needs us.Without us. This city's nothing. The people can not handle freedom. So go ahead try to stop is, kill me. Let the world see if this was the most prudent course of action. You will never stop is. You will never stop us." she cried hysterically her eyes wild and fearful, blood seeping from her nose. She rose a gun from her side pointing it at Dan. Then there was an earth shattering noise. The flaming car ignited in a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards engulfing Miss Emily. She somehow screamed with her whole body. Her eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, her chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of her hands. When the flame dispersed her body tumbled forward, her breath fading as the last drips of consciousness fell away from her. As the blood fell from between her lips, Dan and Phil turned their backs and retreated back to the truck. Neither one of them dared to look back as Dan started up the engine.  
" Where do we go now?" asked Phil his voice just louder than a whisper.  
" Back in time. Somewhere we'll have the advantage."


End file.
